El Verano Olvidado
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: ¿Que fue lo que paso luego del beso en el baile del fin de curso? Aqui esta los sucesos de ese verano, sin cambiar los aconteciemientos en la cuarta temporada. Kim x Ron.
1. Capitulo 1

El Verano Olvidado.

Capitulo 1: Vale la pena el riesgo.

La noche era mágica, no existía mundo alrededor de ellos, solo importaba ese momento, ese beso que reflejaba todos los años de amistad que habían forjado entre ellos, claro que ninguno de ellos estaba conciente de ello, simplemente disfrutaban el momento, el baile de fin de curso.

Una vez que termino ese mágico beso se perdieron en los ojos del otro, a pesar de que muchas personas hablaron con ellos, o por lo menos intentaron ya que no respondían simplemente estaban pendientes el uno del otro, todo lo demás perdió importancia. Sin hacer caso de las palabras de los demás el dúo heroico salio del baile. Rufus noto esto y para no molestar simplemente abordo el bolsillo de su dueño y amigo, con varias frituras para el camino.

Era una hermosa noche, pese a la destrucción reciente de los muñecos Diablo, aun el cielo era un hermoso paisaje, pero como si hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, la magia termino y los miedos de ambos comenzaron a surgir.

Son más de doce años de amistad, ¿podrían arriesgarse a ir más allá? Esto pasaba por la mente de ambos adolescentes, en especial por la mente de Ron.

"Kim, ¿Crees que esto es correcto?" pregunto el joven aun tomado de la mano de la pelirroja, actualmente se dirigían rumbo a la residencia Posible. Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven. "sabes que no soy el mas guapo o el mas inteligente, me desconcentro con facilidad, siempre te meto en problemas. Tú mereces a alguien mejor Kim, nada menos" antes de seguir fue silenciado por un dedo de Kim.

"Ron, se que no eres perfecto, pero se que yo tampoco lo soy. También te meto en problemas, y se que no soy la persona mas agradable del mundo. Soy terca, irritable y aunque me cueste admitirlo, soy mandona" ahora era el turno de Ron para interrumpir.

"pero tu necesitas a alguien mejor, a alguien como Josh" contradijo el rubio.

"Josh no fue a buscar una flor alrededor del mundo para salvarme, Josh no fue quien se enfrento a Shego y a mi para salvarme del control mental, Josh no fue quien me regreso el animo cuando estaba totalmente devastada por el novio falso, Josh no ha estado en cada misión, en cada momento atrás de mi. Siempre me apoyaste Ron"

"pero también te causo problemas, yo olvide el kimunicador, cambiándolo por el controlador del humorlador. Yo te hice novia de Brick, yo…" Ron fue silenciado nuevamente por la pelirroja, pero esta vez fue con su boca dándole un rápido beso que no alcanzo a responder.

"Yo te deje encerrado en un armario. Mientras ibas por la flor para salvarme yo fui a una cita con Josh, yo te arrastre a cada misión en el mundo" completo Kim.

"no es verdad, yo fui quien comenzó con eso ¿Recuerdas? Somos El Equipo Posible, Somos Universales" Ron recordó la frase que dijo en la primera misión accidental, y la que comenzó todo.

"pero yo fui la que puso la pagina, que puedo hacer lo que sea. No puedo imaginarme una vida normal y no puedo imaginarme hacerlo junto a otra persona. De hecho no puedo imaginarme una vida en que no estés tú" Kim se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se genero un breve e incomodo silencio.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Ron muy sorprendido de las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.

"Si. Se que son doce años de amistad, y que puede terminar mal, pero quisiera tomar el riesgo" concluyo Kim, y nuevamente se genero un incomodo silencio entre ambos, solamente que esta vez fue mas.

"_Esa es la pregunta. ¿Vale la pena el riesgo? Son doce años de amistad, y realmente existe el riesgo de que salga mal, pero… ¿Y si sale bien? Realmente eso valdría la pena. Ambos tenemos defectos, ¿pero puedo yo imaginarme una vida sin Kim?_" solo una respuesta tenia esa pregunta en la cabeza de Ron.

De golpe, Ron dejo de caminar. Notando esto, Kim se detuvo quedando en frente de Ron quien tenia el rostro mirando el suelo, con la mirada ida en sus pensamientos. Sorpresivamente el rostro de Ron se levantó, mirando a los ojos de Kim.

"Tienes razón, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. Existe el riesgo de que salga mal, pero hemos tenido doce años de amistad, doce años de mejores amigos. Si saliera mal, dudo que doce años se tiraran por la borda. Y dentro de mi siempre supe que había algo mas. Cuando te veía con Erik, con Josh e incluso Walter Nelson. Y creo que por esto, vale la pena el riesgo" Concluyó Ron, esto sorprendió a Kim, era la primera vez que había visto este lado de Ron.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, ¿Querrías ser mi novia?" Pregunto seriamente el joven ayudante esperando una respuesta de la pelirroja, pero ella le dio una que jamás espero. En un veloz movimiento dio un pequeño salto dándole un beso directo, además de que inclino todo el peso de ella sobre el. Era una suerte que había pasto en el suelo. Duraron algunos minutos antes de separarse para tomar aire.

"creo que eso es un si" dedujo Ron muy alegre.

"si, Ronald Adrian Imparable, es un si" contesto Kim. Inmediatamente Ron se levanto para luego ayudar a que se levantara.

"creo que deberíamos apurar el paso, porque podría haber un boleto solo de ida a un hoyo negro" explico asustado por el toque de queda de su ahora novia.

"oh ho" dijo la pelirroja abriendo los ojos preocupada.

"¿que significa ese oh ho? Nunca son buenos los oh ho" replico preocupado Ron ante las palabras de ella.

"saben que fui al baile, pero volví y me fui tan rápido, que aun piensan que fui con Erik" explico Kim, poniendo aun mas nervioso a Ron.

"creo que es hora de irnos"

--

Una vez afuera de la casa Posible, se pararon en frente de la puerta, pero sin dejar el contacto visual mutuo.

"creo que mejor hago esto ahora, ya que mas adelante no lo podré hacer" inmediatamente se besaron, un beso que duro nuevamente varios minutos. "nunca un beso se sintió tan correcto" agrego Kim.

"si, tienes razón. Ahora viene la parte difícil" concluyo Ron dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la puerta, notando una nota pegada a ella.

"¿Qué será esto?" pregunto Kim mientras la leía.

_**Kimmy:**_

_**Debido a los daños estructurales de la casa causados por los Diablos debimos quedarnos donde los Imparables, así que ya sabes a donde ir. Espero que te haya ido muy bien con Erik en el baile. Luego me cuentas los detalles.**_

_**Mama.**_

"esto no es bueno Ron" comento Kim mostrándole la nota a Ron, esto dejo muy aturdido al rubio.

"Kim, mis padres saben que fui contigo al baile" respondió Ron bastante asustado. "hoyo negro, ya voy en camino"

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Es posible e imparable.

El camino hacia la residencia Imparable fue bastante silencioso, pero era un silencio cómodo. Ron tomaba la mano de Kim, esta tenia la chaqueta de su novio por el frío de la noche.

Estaban a menos de una cuadra de la casa de los Imparables, la pareja estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabia que esperar adentro una vez que llegaran, con bastante valor y miedo Ron abrió la puerta de su casa inseguramente. Al notar que el camino estaba libre entraron.

La casa estaba oscura y esto llamo la atención de ambos. Pese a que era de noche, no era muy tarde, ya no había escuela por lo que los hermanos de Kim estarían despiertos con un bullicio sin importar que fuera una casa ajena. No había ruido en toda la casa, se podría escuchar un alfiler caer.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto Kim en voz baja, como si fuera una contraseña se prendieron las luces de la sala. En ella había cuatro adultos sentados y totalmente despiertos. "_lo sabia_" se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja.

"¿Y como te fue con Erik?" pregunto la madre de Kim, en un tono y rostro perturbadoramente tranquilo. Inmediatamente cambio a uno mucho mas serio "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Kimberly" esta fue una orden.

"Es una historia larga" intento zafarse del problema, pero la madre esta dos pasos adelante.

"tenemos tiempo, toda la noche si es posible" respondió asertivamente la madre de la adolescente.

"¿y podría saber por que Ronald llego contigo?" agrego el padre de Kim. Los Imparables simplemente se limitaban a observar la situación.

"Bien. Ron y yo fuimos a rescatar Erik en la base de Drakken que era la central del Buen Nacho, al entrar nos enfrentamos a Shego y unos ninjas, derrote a Shego y llego Erik, fui a abrazarlo y me dejo inconciente mientras me decía que era un sintodroide creado por Drakken" Kim tomo una breve pausa ya que todo lo dijo muy rápido, para luego seguir a la misma velocidad. "Al despertar noto que Ron y yo estamos atados a unos cactus gigantes, me siento totalmente abatida, Ron me regresa el animo, Rufus nos libera, derrotamos Drakken, Rufus hace sopa a Erik" ante eso el nombrado sale del bolsillo de Ron.

"¡Booyah!" grito el nombrado.

"punto para el ratopin" agrego Ron. Nuevamente continuo Kim con su acelerado relato.

"Ron y yo vamos al baile y finalmente somos novios" todos estaban mudos, y un perturbador silencio reino por unos segundos. La madre de Kim, cambio totalmente su rostro serio a una cara totalmente de felicidad eufórica e inmediatamente se dirigió a la nueva pareja de jóvenes para envolverlos con un gran abrazo.

"me alegro mucho por ustedes" los jóvenes estaban demasiado asfixiados por el abrazo que no podían articular una respuesta. Mientras que le padre de Kim no se podía mover, estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero no podía decir que no lo había visto venir, pensó que el momento llego con el asunto del humorlador. "¿no hay un aparato extraño implicado en esto verdad?" pregunto la madre de Kim revisando el cuello de ambos jóvenes sin encontrar nada.

"por supuesto que no" respondió seguro Ron, pero luego de un momento esa seguridad se esfumo en el aire. "¿Verdad Kim?"

"si Ron" lo tranquilizo inmediatamente con una mirada nueva para el rubio. Pese a que la había visto anteriormente, en los días de Middleton y en el baile reciente, aunque en realidad la primera se veía un tanto mas falsa. Esta y la del baile eran reales, el podía sentirlo y jamás pensó que pudiera darle esta sensación de tranquilidad.

"felicidades a ambos" comentaron los padres de Ron ante esta noticia. "realmente esto no nos sorprende" continuo la madre de Ron.

"Así es" continuo la madre de Kim "era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera" esto dejo tanto como al par de jóvenes y padres sorprendidos.

"¿ustedes lo sabían?" pregunto James incrédulo ante la nueva información dada por la madre de Kim.

"creí que era bastante obvio" termino la conversación la madre de Kim. "ya es bastante tarde, yo y tu padre nos quedamos a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, el plan original era que los gemelos durmieran en el sillón y Ron en su saco de dormir en la sala pero los gemelos por todo el caos de los Diablos y tanto jugar con los videojuegos de Ron se quedaron dormidos en su habitación, alli originalmente iba a dormir Kim. En la luz de la nueva relación no me gustaría que durmieran en la sala solos pero creo que solo será por esta noche. Confío en ustedes, no me hagan arrepentirme"

Sin continuar la conversación, el cuarteto de adultos se despidió, aunque uno de ellos aun estaba bastante perturbado con el hecho de que su hijita se quedara a dormir cerca de su novio, y fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones. La joven pareja de novios estaban totalmente sorprendidos por el último giro de acontecimientos.

"creo que debemos ir a buscar las cosas para ponernos a dormir" antes de seguir, ambos notaron que los padres ya habían preparado todo el lugar. "entonces ya esta todo listo, debemos ir a cambiarnos"

"si que ha sido un día extraño" agrego Ron mientras iba por su ropa para dormir, pero fue frenado por la mano de Kim.

"si, pero no cambiaria nada" Kim abrazo al sorprendido Ron por el cuello, este respondió poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿estas segura?" pregunto el joven un tanto confundido, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Kim.

"bastante segura, si hace falta que un sintodroide me electrocute y estar atada a un cactus gigante para descubrí lo que siento, entonces bien vale la pena" Kim y Ron se acercaron dándose un profundo y duradero beso.

"Booyah" susurro el rubio mientras se separaba de Kim con una mirada fija a los ojos de Kim.

"Booyah" contesto de la misma manera la pelirroja. "ahora si debemos prepararnos para dormir"

--

Era algo tarde y los rayos de sol ya comenzaban a molestar al rubio, lo suficiente para despertar de su profundo sueño. Claro que no abrió los ojos inmediatamente, trato de volver a conciliar el sueño, cosa que no era muy probable.

"_no quiero despertar, ese sueño de que Kim era mi novia era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, quiero volver a vivirlo_" pensaba el joven, mientras forzosamente trataba de volver a dormir, pero le fue inútil y abrió los ojos. Le sorprendió ver donde se encontraba. "_estoy en una bolsa de dormir, y en mi sala_" volvió a pensar, para luego asimilar toda la información. Miro aun lado para ver el sillón donde había dormido Kim estaba vacío, pero aun tenia las frazadas que ella había usado, solamente que dobladas. "eso significa que no fue un sueño" concluyo el joven, levantándose muy alegre ante aquel descubrimiento.

Rápidamente se ducho, y se vistió para ir a la cocina en busca de su desayuno y por supuesto su novia y mejor amiga. En el camino se topo con los gemelos que también iban en aquella dirección.

"hey, Ron. Muy buenos tus videojuegos" inicio Jim

"tienes una puntuación bastante alta en Mutilación Zombie, aun no la podemos superar" continuo Tim.

"¿quieres jugar luego de desayunar?" preguntaron ambos gemelos a la vez.

"hey chicos, lamentablemente no puedo, tengo planes hoy" concluyo Ron recordando la conversación que tuvo con Kim anoche. "será en otra ocasión" en ese momento el trío entro a la cocina.

"buenos días, ¿Cómo están todos en este hermoso día?" saludo Ron a todos los presentes para luego sentarse junto a su novia en la mesa de la cocina y darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Los gemelos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante esta perturbadora muestra de afecto entre los jóvenes.

"buenos días, parece que alguien se levanto del lado correcto de su bolsa de dormir" comento Kim en un suave pero notable tono coqueto.

"y como no estarlo teniéndote a ti para despertar" esta respuesta inmediatamente alerto a los gemelos, quienes no podían creer lo que veían.

"¿en que dimensión estamos?" pregunto Jim totalmente angustiado.

"Entramos a una dimensión paralela. Jim, hay que buscar una forma de regresar a la nuestra" continuo su hermanos Tim.

"Tal vez fueron afectados nuevamente por el humorlador o un chip de control mental" siguió deduciendo su gemelo.

"no se preocupen, los regresaremos a la normalidad" dijeron a la vez.

"calma, todo esta normal" trato de calmar Kim a sus hermanos, aunque la vista era bastante divertida. "Ron y yo somos novios, no hagan dramas" explico tranquilamente, dejando a los gemelos mudos.

"buenos días Ron, hoy tenemos waffles para desayunar" explico la Dra. Posible mientras ponía un plato para Ron y otro para Rufus.

"mmm... Waffles" Rufus salto del bolsillo de su amigo y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

"entonces, ¿Sigue el plan en pie?" pregunto Ron mientras se echaba la primera cucharada de waffles en la boca.

"si, remodelar la casa del árbol" continuo Kim mientras bebía de su te.

--

Estuvieron todo el resto del día en la casa del árbol: Reparando el piso, limpiando las ventanas, arreglando los muebles, reparando las conexiones eléctricas gracias a Rufus. Luego de varias reparaciones, limpiezas y muchas caídas de pantalón de Ron; el sol ya se estaba metiendo, Ron se sentó sobre el sillón agotado, inmediatamente Kim lo imito pero inclinando su peso sobre el rubio, mientras el ratopin disfrutaba de una bebida y muchos nachos con extra queso.

"al fin terminamos" dijo el rubio mientras rodeaba con brazos la cintura de la pelirroja. "podrías volver a explicarme ¿Por qué estamos remodelando la casa del árbol?"

"porque es en este lugar donde pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo, muchos recuerdos hay en este lugar y quiero seguir creando buenos recuerdos. Necesitamos un buen lugar donde no nos moleste y ¿Qué mejor que este?" ambos se estaban acercando para un beso pero un ruido familiar los interrumpió.

"¿Qué hay Wade?" pregunto Kim un tanto molesta, pero aun con los brazos de Ron rodeándola.

"Nada Kim, era solo para in…for…mar…les…que…" Wade se percato por su pantalla y por el tono cómodo de la pelirroja que estaba muy cerca de Ron. "¡oh no! ¡Kim nuevamente esta bajo los efectos del humorlador! no te preocupes Ron, ya te salvo"

"¿y quien dice que quiero ser salvado?" respondió Ron acercando aun mas con sus brazos a la pelirroja, dejando al niño genio aun mas alarmado que antes.

"¿tu también, Ron? No te preocupes, también te salvare" inmediatamente comenzó a teclear. "Esto es extraño, según los monitores corporales de Kimunicador, no están bajo los efectos de ningún aparato. Esta todo limpio"

"es por que nada nos pasa Wade, simplemente somos novios" explico Ron.

"Kim, ¿Eso es verdad?" pregunto el genio ante aquella declaración.

"si, Wade"

"¡ouh! ¡Increíble! ¡Monique me gano la apuesta!" esta respuesta de parte del genio fue totalmente inesperada.

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Kim totalmente molesta por el comentario anterior del genio. Este ultimo noto su error inmediatamente, la ira de Kim estaba en su mira.

"para lo que llamaba era que no hay villanos en actividad, todos fueron afectador por el plan Diablo" explico Wade bastante nervioso mientras trataba de cambiar el tema.

"eso no fue lo que te pregunte" insistió la pelirroja.

"pre-pre-pregúntale a Monique" y sin mas la comunicación de se corto.

"¡Monique!" grito Kim furiosa, pero Ron, notando la tormenta que venia en camino hizo lo único que podía hacer. Le dio un veloz beso. "mmm… ¿Quién es Monique?" comento Kim.

"no lo se" y se volvieron a besar, solamente que este beso fue mas largo y mucho mas apasionado.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Era una tarde tranquila. Habían pasado unos días desde que remodelaron la casa del árbol, dando como resultado las tranquilas tardes de verano. Kim y Ron ya tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad, sabían todos sus secretos, miedos y esperanzas. Era como volver seis años atrás, cuando aun eran niños y eran inseparables. Pero ahora algo había diferente, nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que ya estaban ahí, pero que no reconocían. Esos sentimientos finalmente habían salido y los doce años de amistad simplemente lo habían fortalecido.

Ron y Kim estaban en el sofá de la casa de los Imparables, también se encontraban los gemelos acostados en la alfombra viendo la televisión. Claro que el par de jóvenes no le ponían tanta atención al aparato, y los gemelos hacían lo posible para no escuchar ni ver lo que hacían el par de novios.

"Pueden aguantarse por lo menos mientras vemos este programa" dijo Jim molesto por los inevitables sonidos que emitían ellos. Tim los miro por un momento, y giro la cara igualmente asqueado, para completar la frase de su hermano. "por favor, no queremos pesadillas" suplico el otro. Afortunadamente los padres Posibles entraron en la sala, y los gemelos se tranquilizaron, ya que en presencia de ellos, el par de novios no podía actuar.

"Bien, es tiempo de una reunión familiar" anuncio alegre James mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, su madre se paraba aun alado de el. Ron notando la situación se levanto de donde se encontraba, ya que al parecer esta era una situación que concierne solamente a los Posibles.

"Entonces creo que me voy. Volveré en una hora, de todos modos Rufus necesita nacos, lleva mucho tiempo sin uno" observando al ratopin sobre la mesa desanimado, pero con las palabras nuevas de Ron lo recupero inmediatamente dirigiéndose a su querido bolsillo bajo en el pantalón de Ron. "¡Booyah!" Chirrio alegre.

"Espera Ron" interrumpió el padre de Kim la salida de Ron de la sala. "Dije reunión familiar, tu eres parte de esta familia ahora. Así que tu deber es quedarte" dijo el científico de cohetes. Ron, sorprendido miro la sonrisa sincera de los padres de Kim, sin hacerlos esperar mas tiempo. Tomo asiento junto a Kim nuevamente. "Como sabrán, nuestra casa aun esta en recontracción por el repentino ataque Diablo, y nos estamos quedando aquí gracias a la hospitalidad de los señores Imparables, pero gracias a la gran idea de Mama nos iremos por las próximas dos semanas a la granja del tío Slim por una reunión familiar Posible y como dijimos con anterioridad Ron, tu estas invitado"

Estas palabras sorprendieron notablemente al rubio y a su novia, ya que el miedo que habían tenido por las primeras palabras del padre de Kim era que se iba a tener que separar de Ron en su primer verano juntos, como pareja. Ahora estaban alegres al escuchar semejantes noticias.

--

Kim y Ron ahora iban rumbo al Buen Nacho, con intenciones de buscar los nacos prometidos para Rufus y de paso para Ron, quien también quería como costumbre. Su novia no se enojo, ya que esta era una de las tantas cosas que hacían de Ron… _Su Ron_.

Finalmente se acercaron al Buen Nacho y para su sorpresa, Monique estaba caminando en la misma dirección. A Kim se le oscureció su rostro recordando la supuesta apuesta con Wade. Desde hace mucho que no hablaba con ella. ¿La razón? El vivir en la misma casa de su novio, sumando la nueva relación que estaba surgiendo ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo de la pelirroja.

"Ron, ¿Podrías ir a comprar tu solo a la caja? Monique esta ahí y quisiera hablar con ella" Ron escucho atento, pero lamentablemente no capto el mensaje de su novia. "Ya sabes, charla de chicas" Con solo pronunciar esas tres palabras toda la situación fue entendida para el joven. Sin pensarlo más, se fue del lugar rumbo a la caja, dejando sola a Kim para acercarse a su mejor amiga y recientemente "la apostadora".

Ron solo pudo tragar aire, estaba claro de la charla que se aproximaba. Todavía recordaba lo furiosa que estuvo Kim al averiguar la apuesta que habían hecho Wade y Monique en secreto, estaba claro que eso violaba muchos códigos. Por su parte, no estaba para nada molesto, es decir. Si todos vieron que algo sucedía entre ellos, menos ellos mismos significaba que debía estar enojado con el mismo, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, lo que importaba ahora es que estaban juntos, aun después de ser tan ciegos.

"Monique" Llamo la pelirroja a su amiga, tomándola por sorpresa desde su espalda. "¿Qué hay?" pregunto Kim en su tono normal. Monique la observo detalladamente, hasta ahora no había ninguna señal extraña en ella, salvo por su sonrisa y sus ojos. Había algo extraño en ellos, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nunca había visto antes, la sonrisa era casi igual a la que siempre mostraba, pero había algo en ellos. Monique no podía poner su dedo en el.

"Hey, Kim. No has llamado en mucho tiempo" respondió en tono de desaprobación. No llamarla desde el baile de fin de curso, eso es algo que Kim no haría, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba ante. "¿Qué sucedió? Llame a tu casa, pero no responden y por alguna extraña razón Wade no me pasa tu comunicación. ¿Por qué?"

"Por varias cosas. Actualmente mi familia y yo no estamos viviendo en nuestra casa, debido a una cierta invasión diablo de hace algunos días" explico Kim, sorprendiendo a su amiga, pero esta no alcanzo a formular respuesta. "Y el vivir con mi novio, quita bastante tiempo de mi agenda. Sin contar el hecho de que me estoy adaptando a una nueva relación. No es algo fácil convertir a tu mejor amigo en tu novio" Aunque internamente ella sabia que mentía. Fue un cambio perturbadoramente rápido, como si las cosas siempre hubieran sido de esa manera, siempre hubieran sido novios.

"¿Ehh?" Monique guardo silencio sin poder formular alguna respuesta por tanta información de su mejor amiga. ¿Vivir con su novio? ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Tanto había pasado en solo unos días. "Repíteme todo, porque creo que no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo es eso que vives con tu novio?"

"No hagas dramas" Tranquilizo la pelirroja como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. "Mi casa quedo destrozada por un Diablo de Drakken y la familia Imparable nos ofreció a nosotros quedarnos donde ellos" explico fácilmente.

La expresión de Monique era inestimable, jamás espero tal respuesta de la pelirroja. Pero había un detalle que le llamo la atención, algo bastante importante y que no cuadraba en ninguno de ambos casos. "Espera, cuando escuche la primera vez dijiste que tu y tu familia se quedaban en la casa de tu novio, luego dijiste que se quedaban en la de los imparables, ¿Y que es eso de convertir a tu mejor amigo en tu novio?" Kim no respondió, de hecho no esperaba a que Monique fuera tan lenta en entender esas palabras. "¡¡¿QUE?!!" gritaba comprendiendo finalmente las palabras de la pelirroja. Ante esto todo el buen nacho se las quedo viendo, por el repentino grito.

Al otro lado del Buen Nacho es escucho un breve grito de hombre, pero bastante familiar para Monique. "¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Los nachos!"

Monique no le puso atención a aquel grito, estaba demasiado ocupada digiriendo la nueva información adquirida por su mejor amiga. "Entonces lo del baile y el beso… Ustedes de verdad dieron el siguiente paso" comentaba la sorprendida pelinegra, mientras chillaba en voz baja por la emoción. "Detalles Kim. Quiero detalles" ordeno severamente, pero Kim no alcanzo a mover los labios para responder ya que su amiga nuevamente hablo. "¡Entonces era por eso! ¡Ese Wade es un tacaño! ¡No me pasaba las llamadas por miedo a la…!" tanto su grito como su animo bajaron, observando la mirada de Kim. Una mirada que decía _te he descubierto y no te podrás salvar de las consecuencias_.

"Aja… continua, ¿Qué ibas a decir?" pregunto Kim astutamente, mientras que su amiga guardaba silencio. "Debo decir que Wade se quebró como una botella, el no podría guardar un secreto aunque su vida dependiera de ello"

"¡Ese pequeño!" grito enfurecida. Sorpresivamente, y afortunadamente para Monique Ron llego a la mesa donde ambas muchachas se sentaban, interrumpiendo así la charla.

"Hola, lamento la espera Kim. Es que hubo un grito que me asusto y tire la bandeja. Tuve que comprar todo de nuevo, tantos nacos desperdiciados… fue horrible" se lamento el joven, mientras se posaba Rufus en la bandeja en señal de luto. "Pero aquí esta lo que querías" dijo Ron sentándose a su lado. "hola Monique, ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Hola Ron, Kim me estaba comentando detalles sobre su novio, ¿Sabes algo de ello?" pregunto Monique directamente, haciendo sonrojar a Ron ante el repentino ataque directo de la mejor amiga de Kim.

"Significa que ya lo sabes" comento tratando de mantener la calma.

"Si, y debo decir que felicidades a ambos, aunque me sorprende lo mucho que tardaron en verlo" replico Monique, pero Kim rápidamente contraataco.

"Ese no era el tema Monique, ¿Qué es eso de una apuesta entre tu y Wade?" Ese contraataque relajo inmediatamente al rubio, ya que no estaba acostumbro a ese tipo de conversación, o por lo menos no tenia experiencia en ello.

Monique por su parte comenzó a refunfuñar en voz baja. Estaba claro que se había hundido en un hoyo profundo y sin salida cercana. Todo eso por sacar dinero a costa de sus mejores amigos.

--

Por fin había llegado la mañana del viaje, ya todo estaba listo, Ron y Kim ya se encontraban listos para la próxima salida rumbo al rancho de su tío. Para la fortuna de el par de novios, o de la enorme fortuna de los gemelos, el auto Posible tiene tres corridas de asientos, por lo que Kim y Ron iban en la parte del fondo, en el del medio que quedaban junto a la puerta iban los gemelos y adelante en el asiento de piloto y copiloto iban los padres de Kim. Rufus estaba en un lugar apartado en la misma corrida de asientos de Kim y Ron, ya estos se sentaban muy cerdamente, dejándole mucho espacio en el demás resto del asiento al pequeño ratopin.

"Es un largo camino hasta nuestro destino. Espero que no se aburran" dijo la madre de Ron notando como el motor ya estaba en marcha. El padre de Ron estaba aun lado de ella.

"Estarán bien, estoy seguro de que por Ron y Kim no habrá problema, lo único que es preocupante son los gemelos" comento verdaderamente preocupado, estaba claro que ellos no podrían quedarse quietos. Tendrían que estar bajo vigilia constante de su madre o padre, dependiendo de quien era el conductor de descanso.

"No se preocupen. Ya registramos a los gemelos, hay tienen ningún rastro de tecnología utilizable a su alcance, tampoco tienen sus herramientas y dudo que se atrevan a tocar el DVD del auto, ya que esa va a ser su única entretención durable durante el viaje." respondió en tono tranquilizador Anne a los Imparables, estos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

"Bueno, gracias por su hospitalidad, estoy seguro que de algún día podremos pagarles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros" dijo James a los padres de Ron, agradeciéndoles todo el tiempo de estadía que estuvieron en su casa. Ya que al volver la casa de los Posibles ya estaría reconstruida.

"Eso ya esta pagado desde hace mucho" dijo la madre de Ron, observando a la pareja que ahora se encontraba totalmente dormida. "No había visto a Ron tan feliz jamás" Kim estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, mientras que este apoyaba su cabeza completamente en el pelo de Kim, mientras que ambos se tomaban de sus manos. se notaba que estaban completamente cómodos el uno con el otro.

"Hey, Ron ha respondido de la misma manera. Sabemos la actitud difícil que tiene Kim con todo el mundo, además del hecho de que Kim arrastra a Ron a todas sus misiones, siempre esta ahí para ella. Eso es algo que tampoco podremos pagarles, siempre protegiendo y ayudando a nuestra niña, aunque sea a su manera" dijo un tanto divertida la madre de Kim, observándolos también.

"Ya es hora, por algo partimos tan temprano. No quiero llegar muy tarde donde mi hermano" dijo James apresurando la despedida. "Nos vemos" sin decir mas la familia Posible inicio su viaje de vacaciones.

Continuara…


End file.
